Hinata's Redemption
by EvernSence
Summary: After being born different from other Hyuuga, Hinata and her Twin brother Himeko Try to escape, causing major chaos between the main and branch housings. But something went terribly wrong, and now it's only Hinata as she's taken to live with an uncle and cousin that she doesn't know. This is the beginning to Hinata's new story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hinata, Run! Im right behind you!" Haineko's voice boomed from down the burning corridor.

_I was only ten._

As Haineko started to disappear within the fire, Hinata staggered through the smoke Praying that they would be alright.

_I was only a little girl._

She had made it to the emergency exit in the back, and waited for footsteps, loud footsteps.

_But they never came._

Hinata waited by the door,but she was out of patience, the roof was collapsing. Hinata collected all of her weight on one side and shoved the door opened. She had fell down unable to move, unable to comprehend what had happened. She never once saw Haineko or Hanabi at all after the disappearance. Never.

Hinata ran. The Hyuga Main Household was now engulfed by flames, there was no saving it. But where were they? They never came back…

Haineko. Hinabi. Where are you.

Hinata's breath hitched as noises sounded from the bush. Hoping it could be them, but destiny had something else in mind.

She ran as fast as she could. And didn't look back.

**I Know it's a short chapter but i'll try to make them longer. JA~NE**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Chapter One

Two weeks. It's been two weeks and, nothing. No Himeko. No Hanabi. No Father. No Ko. Everybody was gone, and I was left to grief.

I've had been scouting for passersby travelers, and food didn't come so easily for me, unless it was fish but she was sick of fish. Day in and day out. Ko and Himeko taught me how to fish. You feel for their wave and then you strike, but thinking about them made my hunger go away swiftly.

I took a seat next to the stream, as if Himeko would magically appear cradling Hanabi in his arms. But magic didn't exist and Hope didn't seem convenient. A rumble from the ground threw me sideways as two voices shouted and grew closer. I climbed up a tree and held my breath. This was not good. But three approached.

"Kankuro I thought you said you heard somebody." The blonde pointed an accusing finger at the makeup covered boy.

"It's not nice to point."- the boy frowned.-" plus, there was somebody here I felt their chakra." The other boy, a red head, peered into the bushes as if he knew I was there but didn't want me to be found out. A kindred spirit? But suddenly the boy disappeared and reappeared right beside me.

"Found Her." His voice was deep and empty and so were his eyes. Unchildlike, but I took back everything I said, Kindred Spirit my arse. I small shove caught me off guard and I fell to the ground, face first. Damn.

The blonde girl smiled real big, and gave a thumbs up to the traitor. " Good job little bro!"-She turned her full attention to me. -" So whats your name?" Her foot nudged me over and she bent down to me where I was covering my sore eye.

"Hyuuga. Hinata." The girl smiled almost as if she wanted to hug me. And helped me up.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you." Okay as if she wanted to kiss me. Kankuro winked at me, and the traitor stood there staring at me with a confused glance. The girl must've caught me staring. "That's my little brother Gaara if you were wondering." I blushed.

"No I wasn't but thanks for the information." She smiled, and gave me a small wink.

"I'm Temari and thats my other little brother Kankuro." Kankuro upon hearing his name, his head whisked toward me and gave me a smile. Kankuro turned a serious face toward Temari and pointed at his watch, Temari nodded and turned to me.

"We have to go, Lady Tsunade sent us to get you." I tilted my head confused. "Lady Tsunade is the Hokage of the Land of Fire." I tilted my head even more. "She's the boss of the village Hidden Village of the Leaf." I nodded still not understanding what she was saying. But a village has people and people have information. I nodded and we headed out, but as I moved sand started to engulf me.

"Wait, wha"- Temari shook her head as if saying 'don't worry about it' and as the sand engulfed me everything went black.

**Was that better? I hope so .. until next time chapter Two. JA~NE!**


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Chapter Two

I woke to a face full of red hair and an arm around my waist. With Temari chuckling. At first I didn't know what was going on, it took me a few minutes to understand the situation...and then I did.

"G-gaara-San c-could you put me down…" I almost cursed aloud but held myself and Temari laughed even louder and my cheeks were no doubt redder than a tomato.

Temari waved her hands as if dismissing my plead. " You can put her down Lil' Bro," Gaara nodded and set me down.

"Thank you." I looked up at Gaara and he quickly looked away I swore I saw red (not his hair).

"Dont, you were heavy if Temari hadn't said so I would've dropped you a long time ago." His voice was deep and quiet but loud enough for me to hear. That small talking, Basstarrr… god even in my head I can't curse.

I hadn't realized that they were staring at me until Kankuro awkwardly coughed. Temari looked toward him and he pointed straight ahead were a boy almost my age with blonde hair approaching and Temari gained her composure and didn't look at him as he passed, but I did.

Even the villagers here didn't glance at him as if he didn't exist, and those that did glared.

Confused I looked at Temari who shook her head not in the playful mood like before but now it was more of a " Dosent matter ". I nodded still wondering what that boy could've done to make many people dislike him. This Village, Hidden of the Leaf, Like it's name had many secrets.

We stopped in front of a building that covered almost a mountain with faces on it.

"Well we're here." Kankuro stopped at the entrance and all three of them looked at me. And Temari wiped her eyes as if she we're going to cry.

"It's been good lil' Sis." Temari Hugged me as I was still wondering how we we're sisters.

Kankuro laughed.

"Dont mind her, she doesn't have a lot of female friends. Temari, Gaara we have to go, Nice seeing you Nata." I nodded as they started walking away waving. Except Gaara of course.

I turned my attention back to the entrance and sighed. They didn't even tell me where I was supposed to go. Dear Kami.

I headed into the building passing what looked like secretaries and business woman, passing them as they stared. Making my way to the stairs a woman stopped me.

"Um, Ma'am do you know where you're going?" I shook my head and she took my arm and smiled. "Okay im Shizune, the hokages assississant, can I help you?" I nodded.

"Your this Hokage's assississant, right?" She smiled " Well you should know who she is right?" She smiled yet again "Then do you know where she is, I was sent by three kids to speak with her." Shizune tilted her head. I sighed. " I'm Hinata Hyuga." It took her some time but recognition took over her features. And she beckoned me to the steps

"You said a group of kids took you here?"

"Yes." She nodded and we walked to a door, opening it with a creek it revealed a smug busty blonde surrounded by sake bottles. This was the woman in charge of the Fire country? A drunkard. God.

Shizune sighed and sped walked over to the Hokage, and gently poked at her. "Tsunade-Sama, you have a guest. I scratched the eye patch around from when I fell out of the tree, it itches from some reason. Tsunades head whipped up.

"Vistor! Where!" Her head looked like a massive explosion. Shizune pointed over to me and Tsunades eyes sparkled. Slowly I backed away as Tsunade slowly approached.

"Um…" Tsunade wrinkled her nose, and I smelt myself. Oh god, it was me. Opening the door a second time I ran out, through the hall, down the stairs, and out the building. And I kept running. I needed a shower. Pronto.

This was so embarrassing how could it get any worse.

"Ah!" Damnit.  
>.<p> 


	4. Chapter three (sneak Peek)

Chapter Three (Sneak Peek)

"Ah!" Damn. I spun around and saw the same blonde boy from before but now sprawled on the ground. I held out my now shaking hand to him and his eyes shone as if he had just seen an angel.

Gomenasai.." He gladly took it. The look of pain had eased off his face and a big toothless grin replaced it.

"Dont worry about it im fine! Believe It!" The smile had gotten bigger, a smile that would brighten anyones day. So why would he be hated by the village. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i'm going to be the next Hokage!" I chuckled, i'd be more of an improvement.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga…" The boy threw his arms in the air the smile getting bigger and bigger.

"Me and Nata-Chan are going to be the best of pals! Believe it!" Naruto started laughing so did I. We laid there in the middle of the walk way laughing. Yes, this had to be the most normal thing i've done all day...no pun intended


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Me and Naruto talked all day, about Hokages, His sensei and ramen, especially ramen. I looked up at the sky. A full moon. Which meant that a brand new beginning was coming. Naruto turned his head toward me.

"I gotta get home, do you have anywhere else to go?" I shook my head remembering what had happened. Naruto put his finger to his lips as if he was thinking. " You're surname is Hyuuga, right?" I nodded. " I have some place to show you."

Naruto led me to a mansion type Building. With Guards posted everywhere. As I walked forward I could feel Naruto slipping away distinctly, until I looked back and he was gone.

When I tried to bypass the guard, another one comes to stop me.

"State Your Business!" The loud voice boomed. I looked into the Center of the Entrance and saw none other than another Hyuuga.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, My family has been slaughtered, main Branch." Even in the night I could still see the eyes of the Hyuuga widen.

"H-hinata? You saw Hiashi has been slaughtered?" I nodded. The man staggered coming closer to me and in one swift move he hugged me. Even though I had an unbelieveable stench stuck to me he still hugged me. A hug I haven't felt in some time.

The man motioned the guards aside and led me into the home.

"Um sir, what's your name?" The man smiled.

"Hizashi Hyuuga, Hiashi twin brother"


End file.
